


Just Call Me Dr. Sexy

by tmchen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anal Sex, Bar, Destiel - Freeform, Doctor's visit, Dr. Sexy - Freeform, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mini Cooper, Paramedic - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, blow-job, chocolate cigarettes, naked accident, peeking under towel, shower accident, suggestive texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmchen/pseuds/tmchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean finds his brother injured in his own shower, Sam has to be taken to the next hospital. But his doctor is interested in more than just his health. And Dean finds himself attracted to one of the paramedics that helped Sam. Rating is likely to change with future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Sabriel story, so be kind ;) It also has a side of Destiel because I just can't not have that pairing ;)

“Sam? Sammy?” Dean called loudly as the door banged shut behind him. He walked through the entire apartment, looking for his brother.

“Sam, where are you? I know you're here, the door was unlocked,” Dean tried again and this time he got a somewhat muffled reply.

“Dean? I, uhm, I could use some help. In the bathroom,” Sam called back through the closed door of the only room Dean hadn't checked yet. 

“I'm not sure I want to go there. You remember we are brothers?” Dean answered in a jocular tone, his hand resting on the doorknob without yet opening the door. He could hear water running on the other side and wondered what was going on in there. 

“This is not funny, Dean. I fell and I can't get up. I think I might have broken my ankle.” There was a hint of desperation in Sam's voice. 

“Alright, alright, I'm coming in. Please tell me....” Dean opened the door, “oh god, you are naked. I so did not need to see that.” Dean stopped in the doorway, looking down on a pile of brightly covered plastic on the floor next to the shower. It took him a moment to realize that this was the shower curtain that Sam had obviously torn down when he'd fallen. 

“Dean, goddammit. I slipped in the shower and can't get up. Of course I'm naked! I think I broke my ankle, my shoulder hurts, and I banged my head on the wall. Now would you please turn off the water, it's cold. And toss me a towel while you're at it. But then I would really appreciate your help getting me out of here and to the emergency room.” 

“Okay, okay.” Dean finally moved into the bathroom and reached into the shower to turn off the water. He tried his best not to look down at his brother. But first Sam needed a towel to cover himself up. 

“Okay, you can look now,” Sam finally told him, sounding slightly annoyed. “Now help me up. Please.”

Dean tried to help his brother to his feet, or at least to the one foot that wasn't possibly broken, but Sam, being very tall and very wet, made this task impossible for one person. Especially when it became evident that Sam had likely dislocated his shoulder so Dean couldn't just grab both his arms to pull him up, both boys slowly suspected they would need more help.

“Son of a ...” Dean muttered after the third failed attempt of getting his brother up. Sam yelped in pain as his shoulder lightly touched the wall when he slid back down. “That's it, I'm calling an ambulance. Sorry Sammy,” Dean announced while getting out his phone to make the call.

It didn't take long for the paramedics to arrive and after putting Sam's arm in a sling they managed to get him out of the shower and onto a stretcher. He was still covered with nothing else but the towel, since both his shoulder and his ankle hurt so much that no one wanted to risk moving his limbs around too much, before they knew how badly Sam was hurt.

“Are you his – boyfriend?” one of the paramedics, his name tag read C. Novak, asked Dean carefully, as Sam was being loaded into the ambulance. 

“What? Oh, no. I'm his brother, Dean. I just came over to borrow a movie for a date tonight. With a girl. Sarah, or Sandra, or whatever,” Dean replied defensively. 

“Sorry, my mistake. But it's a good thing you were here and found him. Are you riding in the ambulance with us?”

“Ah, no. I'll follow you guys in my car.”

It was a short ride to the hospital. When they arrived the paramedics quickly brought Sam inside, while Dean had to find a parking space. When he finally entered the emergency room he couldn't see his brother anywhere.

“Sam? Sammy?” he called, looking around hectically. He grabbed the next nurse he saw by the arm and said, “I'm looking for my brother, Sam Winchester.” 

“I'm sorry, Sir. I don't know anything,” she said shortly and pulled her arm out of his grip to hurry away.

“Sam Winchester? I'm just on my way to see him. Don't worry, he'll be good as new in no time,” a blond man, wearing sneakers and a lab coat with a candy cane stuck in the breast pocket, told Dean. The man continued walking past him towards a set of doors, behind which Dean assumed the examination rooms were.

“Are you his doctor? How is he?” Dean asked, falling in step with the shorter man. 

“Yes, I am and I don't know. I haven't seen him yet. But don't worry, he is in good hands,” the doctor said, wiggling his fingers in front of Dean's face with a mischievous grin.

“Oh god, I hope so,” Dean mumbled and tried to push through the doors next to the doctor but to no avail. 

The doctor turned around to face him. “Sorry, pal. You can't be in this section. The nurses will keep you informed and tell you when you can see your brother. Should you have any further questions, just ask for me.”

“Wait, who do I ask for? You don't have a name tag,” Dean called as the doctor walked through the doors.

The guy turned around once more. “Just call me Dr. Sexy,” he said winking at Dean before the doors closed behind him, leaving Dean staring after him in disbelief. When the strange doctor didn't return, Dean found a place to sit down and wait. There was nothing else he could do at the moment.

Meanwhile Sam was meeting his doctor for the first time. “Hello Mr. Winchester. I'm Dr. Seksowny. Now, what do we have here?” 

The last part was not directed at anyone in particular but the nurse in the room answered anyway. “He slipped in the shower. Suspected ankle fracture on the right, dislocated shoulder on the left and possibly a concussion.” 

“Thank you, Anna. We will need to x-ray the ankle. Please go and reserve a spot for Mr. Winchester here. And have him admitted for the night. We need to keep an eye on him, in case of a concussion.” While the nurse jotted down the instructions and left the room, the doctor slowly moved around Sam, examining his head, neck and shoulders with nimble fingers. When Sam twitched in pain, he immediately stopped touching the injured shoulder.

“Definitely dislocated. Here, this will help with the pain.”

Sam felt a short sting before the pain in his shoulder eased. He relaxed a little, even though he felt a bit awkward lying there naked, wearing nothing but the towel Dean had tossed him earlier. He was also starting to feel cold, due to the lack of clothing, and had goosebumps all over his body. 

Now, with the pain almost gone, the doctor carefully tested the range of motion of Sam's left arm, while talking to him to take his mind off what was going on. 

“So you slipped in the shower, huh? That's quite an impressive collection of injuries you managed to get. But seeing as you're practically a Sasquatch, it's not that surprising I guess. You probably hit the walls on either end of your bathroom when you went down. Hell, you hardly even fit on this table.” The doctor prattled on, keeping Sam's thoughts off his injuries. “Hmm, I wonder if you're proportional,” he suddenly said with a meaningful look to the towel.

“What? Wait, what are you....aaargh.” 

Sam didn't even have the time to realize what was going on and protest before Dr. Seksowny lifted the towel, pulling on Sam's left arm at the same time to set the dislocated shoulder, which hurt like a bitch despite the painkiller. 

“My, my, you really are proportional. Impressive,” the doctor said with a grin. Sam could only stare while his ears started to feel very hot. “Well, your shoulder should feel a lot better now. Don't move it too much yet, though. You'll get a sling for it that you'll need to wear for a while. Now, let's see if we can that foot of yours x-rayed. Then we'll patch you up and have one of the nurses find you something else to wear besides that tiny towel that is barely big enough for you.” His grin widened. 

Dr. Seksowny fished a lollipop out of his pocket. After offering it to Sam first, who declined, he shrugged, unwrapped the lollipop, and popped it into his mouth. He kept sucking on it in an obscene way until Sam averted his eyes. “You two should get a room,” Sam remarked and Dr. Seksowny chuckled.

“I intend to. Have a good day, Mr. Winchester.” As the doctor turned to leave the room, Sam replied, “Call me Sam. I think we have reached first name basis.”

“I think you're right, Sam. My name is Gabriel. But people around here call me Dr. Sexy.” Gabriel grinned widely around his lollipop. 

A few hours later, Sam was finally lying in a hospital bed, wearing a flimsy hospital gown. It wasn't ideal, but an improvement to the towel. There was a bandage around his head, his left arm was in a sling and his right foot was in a walking cast. Dean was there with him, sitting in a chair next to the bed. He had given his brother a once-over when he'd finally been allowed to enter the room.

“You don't do things halfway, do you?” he asked his younger brother.

“Actually I do. The ankle is only partially fractured,” Sam joked. “Hey, what are you doing here anyway? Don't you have a date tonight?”

“Not anymore. I'm not really in the mood,” Dean answered, sounding tired. “Don't scare me like that again, you hear me? If I hadn't come over to borrow a DVD, you'd still be stuck in your shower. Anyway, how long are going to have to stay here?” 

“At least for tonight. The doctor said I might have a concussion but they want to make sure there's nothing else wrong with me.”

“That wouldn't be the one, who calls himself Dr. Sexy?”

“Yes, that's the one. Dr. Seksowny,” Sam confirmed Dean's assumption.

“Bit presumptuous, don't you think?” Dean's comment dripped with scorn.

“Not really. His name really is 'sexy'. That's what 'seksowny' means,” Sam replied.

Dean huffed. “I still don't like him.”

“Have you actually talked to him?”

“Not a lot, to be honest,” Dean admitted hesitantly.

“He's a good doctor. He may not use the most – conventional – methods but he fixed my shoulder in no time and he had a very good way to distract me from the pain.” Sam couldn't look his brother in the eye, so he feigned a yawn. He could only hope Dean hadn't noticed his slight blush when he had talked about the 'unconventional methods'.

A soft knock on the door saved Sam from further questions about his doctor. A nurse stuck her head in, checking for visitors. “Excuse me, visiting hours are over. I have to ask you to leave now,” she told Dean. 

Dean looked at his brother, who yawned again, this time for real. “Looks like you need some rest anyway. I'll be back in the morning to take you home. Goodnight, Sammy.”

“It's Sam,” Sam corrected Dean. “Goodnight. And bring me some clothes, please.”

After leaving the hospital, Dean didn't feel like going home yet. He had canceled his date, which had been a slightly embarrassing call, because he couldn't even remember the girl’s name. But the argument that his brother had had an accident and had been taken to the emergency room helped to calm the girl, Sarah as he knew now, so he still had a chance with her, should he want one.

At the moment he didn't feel like calling her again to tell her that his brother would be alright and he had a free night after all. But on his way to his car, he saw that there was a bar right across the street from the hospital.

It was still early, so the bar, The Roadhouse, wasn't very packed yet. A pretty, young blond waitress, wearing a white apron, was sitting at a table with a couple of guys, apparently beating them at poker. 

Another waitress, this one a little older, was chatting with the only other two patrons at the bar. Dean sat down at the bar as well. Usually he enjoyed a good poker game, he rarely lost, but tonight he just needed time for himself and a drink before he went home.

The waitress, her name tag read 'Ellen', came over to take his order. “What can I get you?”

“I'll have a beer,” Dean said.

“The same for me, please,” said a gravelly voice next to him, as a dark-haired man climbed onto the stool on Dean's right. 

He looked at the man, trying to place the familiar face. 

“Hello again, Dean Winchester,” the man said with a small smile. Finally Dean knew where he'd met the guy before.

“Hey, you were one of the paramedics this morning, right? C. Novak?”

“Yes,” the man nodded. “But I'm off duty now. My name is Castiel.” The two men shook hands.

“Nice to meet you again, Castiel,” Dean said, honestly happy to see the guy, even though just minutes before he had just wanted to be on his own.

“You too. How is your brother?” 

“He has to spend the night in the hospital but it's nothing serious. His ankle will need some time to heal, but other than that he's fine.”

“And you? Didn't you say something about a hot date tonight? So how come you're spending your Saturday night alone in a bar?” Castiel got right to the point.

“I canceled the date. Didn't feel like it anymore. But I didn't want to go home just yet either.”

Their drinks arrived and they sat there for a while without talking, just drinking. But with the second beer they started talking about all kinds of things and figured out that they liked similar movies, that Castiel had no clue about good music and eventually they even shared stories about their slightly dysfunctional families.

Sometime that evening, after a few more drinks, Dean started calling his new friend 'Cas' and Castiel didn't complain. They got along really well and stayed at the bar, until Ellen announced last call. 

“I think I should go home now,” Dean decided and got off his stool a little unsteadily. He'd had more to drink than he'd planned.

When he pulled his car keys from his pocket Castiel intervened. “Wow, you're not driving home yourself. You can hardly stand.” He wrapped his hand around the key to get his point across. Since Dean didn't release the key, this also meant he didn't leave the bar. 

“Cas, I'm fine. I don't wanna leave my car,” Dean protested.

“You're not fine and I'm pretty sure you don't want to risk crashing your car. I've seen it, it's a beautiful car,” Cas replied, making Dean think about his plan of driving himself.

“Ellen, could you call us cab?” Cas asked, hoping Dean didn't change his mind again. But he was in luck and Dean waited for the cab without further protest. 

In the cab Dean just managed to tell the driver his address before leaning his head against the door and falling asleep. Castiel didn't mind. It had been a long and stressful day for Dean. When they arrived at the given address, Castiel woke the other man and walked him to the door of the apartment building because Dean was still a little unsteady on his feet. 

“Goodnight, Dean. Let me know if you ever need to talk over beer again,” Cas told him, putting a note with his number in the pocket of Dean's worn leather jacket. He had no idea if he'd ever get a call but it was worth a try.

“Goodnight, Cas. And thanks,” Dean said before opening the door, leaving Castiel alone on the sidewalk, standing in the cone of light from the nearby streetlamp. But Castiel smiled anyway, waiting till the door closed before turning around to get into the cab and finally go home as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support with this story so far. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you'll feel the same about this chapter. As you may have noticed, the rating changed with this chapter and y'all know what that means, right? ;)

Sam didn't get a lot of rest during the night. The nurse came to wake him up several times to make sure he hadn't sustained a more serious brain injury than a simple concussion. 

He felt like he had only just fallen asleep again, when the doctors stopped at his bed on their morning round. Dr. Seksowny, Gabriel or Dr. Sexy as Sam reminded himself, gave the other doctors a quick overview on Sam's condition and everyone agreed that he could be released that day.

“You can call your brother to come pick you up,” Dr. Sexy told him while all the other doctors nodded. “Oh, and don't forget this.” He waved a nurse over who handed him a neatly folded piece of cloth. He quickly unfolded it holding it up for everyone to see.

“Mr. Winchester here was admitted yesterday, wearing nothing but this interesting towel,” he told his colleagues before walking over to Sam's bed to hand him his towel. 

The doctors and nurses in the room snickered while Sam wished he could vanish into thin air. 

“There you go. You wouldn't want to forget your towel with the tiny dancing moose, would you?” He grinned widely, completely ignoring Sam's murderous look.

“My brother gave it to me when we were kids. And it was the first thing he could reach when he found me yesterday,” Sam explained grimly.

Dr. Seksowny winked at Sam, putting a lollipop down on his bedside table before joining the rest of the doctors by the door. They were ready to move on to the next patient.

“I'll be back in a little while with your release papers,” Gabriel called to Sam over his shoulder, then he quickly followed the group to the next room.

Once he was alone Sam sighed and put the towel over his head in an attempt to hide from the world. But he didn't stay like that for long because he needed to call Dean to tell him he could pick him up around midday. He also wanted to remind Dean to remember to bring some decent clothes for him. 

When that was done, all he could do until Dr. Sexy returned with his release papers, was to wait and watch TV. Reaching for the remote control, his fingers found the lollipop Gabriel had left there for him. He shrugged and unwrapped the candy. He might as well eat it while he waited. 

The lollipop tasted delicious. It was sweet and fruity, a taste Sam would always associate with Gabriel from now on. He enjoyed the candy while his subconscious supplied him with images of how Gabriel had sucked on his lollipop the day before. He shook his head to chase away the images but it was difficult to forget a man who called himself Dr. Sexy and made eating a lollipop look dirty.

Sam made another attempt to find the remote, successfully this time. Finding a news channel helped him to not think about Gabriel. He kept watching TV for the entire morning, until Dr. Seksowny returned to his room with a stack of papers.

“Alright, I have your release papers right here, Sam. Unfortunately I couldn't think of a reason to keep you here longer. Unless, you can think of one?” Gabriel grinned. “Ir really hate to see you go though. Most of my patients here are not so pleasant to look at.” He smiled as Sam could feel the heat rising in his cheeks once more. Damn, that doctor managed to get to him every time.

“But I will expect you back here in two weeks, so I can make sure your shoulder is back to normal,” Dr. Sexy continued unfazed, handing Sam a business card. “Here is my number. Please make an appointment for the check-up and if you have the feeling that something is not healing right, don't hesitate to call.” He was all business while he said this but as soon as he was done giving Sam all the important information, his mischievous grin returned.

“But of course you can give me a call anytime, if you feel, you know, lonely,” he added with a wink.

Sam was at a loss of what to reply but to his great relieve his brother chose this moment to knock on the door and enter the room.

“Dean. Great timing. Dr. Seksowny was just signing my release papers,” Sam gushed. 

“Yes, here you are, Mr. Winchester,” Gabriel replied, handing the papers to Sam. “Keep your arm in the sling for at least a week, longer if the shoulder still hurts. All you can do now is to get rest and let your ankle and shoulder heal. And don't forget to make an appointment for a check-up in two weeks.” He turned to leave. “Have a good day, Mr. Winchester, Mr. Winchester.” He nodded at both Sam and Dean before he finally left the room. 

“That doesn't sound too bad. Could have been worse after that fall,” Dean said and put a small duffel bag down on the chair next to Sam's bed. Sam only nodded demurely. His thoughts were still too preoccupied with Gabriel. Had the guy flirted with him? And why had it affected Sam this much? 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Sam replied absentmindedly while he pulled a pair of sweat pants, a t-shirt and a plaid shirt from the duffel. “No underwear.” He looked up at his brother, who shrugged.

“I wasn't gonna go through you underwear. Now, go get dressed so we can get out of here,” Dean told him.

“Jerk,” Sam grumbled and carefully got out of bed to hobble to the bathroom on one leg to get changed. 

“Bitch,” Dean called after him before the door closed.

Back at Sam's apartment Dean made sure that Sam was comfortably settled with everything he wanted. Dean promised to stop by every day to help Sam with whatever he needed and he refused to leave until Sam swore to call him immediately if he needed help.

“I'm not a baby,” Sam protested which only earned him a stern look from his older brother. “Okay, okay, I promise I'll call if there's a problem.”

For the next week Dean checked on his baby brother every day. He took care of groceries and laundry, even though he managed to turn Sam's favorite shirt pink. Sam wasn't too amused but he was grateful for his brother's help. Nevertheless they were both relieved when Sam's shoulder felt better after a week and he told Dean he didn't need his help every evening anymore.

“Are you sure?” Dean asked after Sam had told him his shoulder was healing well.

“Yes, Dean, I'm sure.”

“But the doctor said you should wear that sling....”

“For a week! Longer if the shoulder still hurts. Which it doesn't.”

“Okay, but be careful, alright? I don't want to see you hurt again.”

“I will, I promise. And now go and find yourself a date. Don't forget your own life because of me.” Sam all but pushed his brother towards the front door to make him leave.

“Don't forget to make an appointment with your doctor,” Dean said before Sam could slam the door in his face.

“I won't,” Sam told him. “Now go.” He closed the door before his brother could notice him blushing at the thought of seeing Dr. Sexy again. He couldn't believe it but he was actually looking forward to that appointment. Although he would never admit this to either Gabriel or Dean.

The next evening, Dean felt almost bored without having to take care of Sam, so he decided to take his brother's advice and called the nurse who'd given him her number when he'd been at the hospital to pick up Sam. 

They met at the bar by the hospital after her shift but it didn't go well. She was tired after work and Dean wasn't really in the mood for a date with some random chick, so when she mentioned again how exhausted she was he told her to go home. 

“Yeah, you're right,” she sighed. “Rain check?” 

“Absolutely,” he smiled although he had already decided to lose her number. But he kissed her on the cheek when she left and returned to the table they had occupied to finish his beer.

After sitting there on his own for a while, he searched his jacket pockets, remembering the last time he'd come to this place to drink and how he'd ended up being taken home by another man. But he had actually had a great time with the guy. Even though he'd been pretty wasted by the time he'd gotten home, he remembered that Castiel had given him his number. 

Now he pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. He could barely identify the numbers anymore but decided to give it a try. He punched in the numbers though he hesitated before hitting dial. Could Castiel maybe get the wrong idea if he asked him to join him for a beer?

“Dean?” Hearing his name, he looked up from his phone to see the man he'd considered to call standing by his table.

“Castiel? I was just about to call you.”

“Oh, really?” The guy beamed at him.

“Yeah. My date ditched me and I was wondering of you'd like to have a beer and hang out.” 

Castiel's smile faltered a little but he sat down at the table anyway. Dean didn't notice Cas' reaction because he was already busy ordering their drinks. By the time Dean's attention was back on Cas, the guy was smiling again.

“First round is on me,” Dean announced when the waitress brought the beer. 

“Thank you,” Cas said, surprised. 

“Well, my original date didn't work out, so now you're the substitute,” Dean told him. And when he saw Cas' expression he quickly added, “sorry, that came out wrong. I didn't mean... What I meant was, that I'm not actually too broken up about my date not working out.”

“Well, in that case, neither am I,” Cas grinned.

They talked for a while over their beers, getting along just as well as they had a week before. But suddenly a loud growling noise interrupted their conversation and Dean looked down at his stomach, slightly embarrassed. He pressed a hand to his belly in a futile attempt to suppress the sounds.

“I think I need to order something to eat.” He gestured the waitress for a menu. “Do you want something as well, or have you already eaten?” 

Cas chuckled. 

“What?” Dean asked as he took another big sip of his beer.

“Is this your way of asking me out to dinner, without actually asking me out to dinner?” Cas asked cheerfully.

Dean stared and almost choked on his beer. “Wh...what?” he coughed.

“Relax, I was joking,” Cas told him but Dean wasn't sure if he could really believe him. “And to answer your question, no I haven't eaten yet. I just finished my shift and actually came here to eat. They have the best burgers in this place, right Ellen?” he said as the waitress arrived with the menu.

“Absolutely,” she agreed. “The usual?” Cas nodded.

“What's the usual?” Dean asked.

“Bacon cheeseburger,” Ellen and Cas said at the same time.

“Hmm, that sounds good. I'll have one, too,” Dean decided, licking his lips just thinking about the burger. Ellen took the menu back and left to tell the kitchen their order. Dean found himself enjoying this evening a lot more now than he had before Cas had shown up.

A few days later Dean was still thinking about the burger. He had just delivered Sam's groceries and was now taking his brother to his appointment at the hospital to have his shoulder checked.

“So, how was your date?” Sam asked while they were in the car.

“Date? Oh, that date. Yeah she left pretty quickly. But I met that paramedic that took you to the hospital there and he told me about the burgers. And damn, that was the best burger of my life. It was so delicious, totally worth not getting laid.” 

“Wait, the paramedic? The handsome one?” Sam asked.

“I guess you could call him that. Anyway, he recommended that awesome burger.”

“Sounds like a great date with a burger. And I never thought I'd hear Dean Winchester admit that a guy could be handsome,” Sam teased as Dean pulled into the hospital parking lot.

“You're lucky you hurt your shoulder or I'd punch you,” Dean told his brother. “Now get out.” 

Sam laughed and got out of the car. He watched his brother drive off before he went into the building. At the front desk he asked for directions to Dr. Seksowny's office but he got lost anyway. By the time he finally found the right floor, the doctor was already waiting impatiently. And judging by the pile of candy wrappers on his desk he had been waiting for quite a while.

“Sam,” he said cheerfully when Sam walked through the door. “I was just starting to believe you were standing me up. But here you are, finally.”

“Sorry, I got a bit lost on the way,” Sam apologized.

“No worries, you made it. I have no other appointments for the day anyway.” Dr. Sexy got up from behind his desk. “Now, tell me, how is your shoulder?”

“It's much better. I think I probably don't need the sling anymore,” Sam told him.

“Well, let's see about that then, shall we? Please take off your shirt and have a seat,” Dr. Sexy pointed to an examination table at the far wall of his office. Sam did as asked while Gabriel closed the blinds on the windows to give them some privacy.

“I really missed that view,” Gabriel told Sam and winked as he walked over to him. Then he carefully examined the shoulder, moving the arm in every direction while he asked Sam whether it hurt to move it this way or that.

“No, no pain,” Sam said happily. Gabriel nodded. “Very good. You don't need the sling anymore. Your shoulder seems to have healed perfectly.”

“So I can get dressed and go home?” Sam asked. 

“Yes, you can, although it would be a shame,” Gabriel pretended to pout, making Sam laugh. 

“What? I told you. Most of my patients are old and not very nice to look at. You were a pleasant change,” Gabriel said with mock indignation, making Sam laugh even harder. 

“Anyway, before you get dressed, I think I should make sure that I didn't miss anything the last time.” His eyes traveled the length of Sam's body, remembering what he looked like underneath the clothes.

“How come, every time I see you, I am in some state of undress?” Sam asked, picking up on the flirtatious mood. He enjoyed the attention Gabriel was giving him. No one had looked at him like that for quite a while, so this felt really nice.

“Don't worry about that. Happens to people all the time in my presence. Now, how about you take off those god-awful sweatpants, so I can examine you?” 

“Well, if it weren't for you being a doctor, I'd say you're just trying to get in my pants,” Sam teased, really enjoying the playful banter now.

“Now, now, son. This is strictly professional,” Gabriel replied in a stern voice, though he ruined the professional image immediately with a wink.

“Of course, doctor,” Sam answered, playing along. “But I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage.”

“How so?”

“You have seen me completely undressed before and are now asking me to take off my pants while I haven't even seen you without your lab coat,” Sam explained.

“You're right. Well, we can't have that,” Gabriel decided, shrugging out of his lab coat with a mischievous smile. “There you go.” He folded the coat and put it on the back of one of the chairs in his office. 

“And I have to admit, I did imagine what you would look like with your lips wrapped around my dick. I'm not opposed to getting naked in front of you. But I will save that experience for another time,” he added casually, returning to Sam's side, patting his back as the younger man sputtered and coughed in surprise at Gabriel's bluntness.

“Oh my, I think you need to lie down. I will help you take off your clothes.” Gabriel placed a hand on Sam's chest, gently pushing the man down onto the examination table. 

Sam was too surprised and confused to resist, so he let himself be pushed down and undressed. “Did you bring your little moose towel again?” Gabriel asked as he was about to pull down Sam's boxers.

Sam laughed nervously. “No. I didn't think I'd need it.” 

“You were correct. Would be a shame to hide this magnificent cock,” Gabriel told him as Sam was lying before him, completely naked. Sam's cock twitched at those words as if it knew Gabriel was talking about it.

“Look at that. You're half-hard already. You're enjoying this, aren't you?”

“Well, this is the most unusual doctor's visit of my life. But I think I'll be back,” Sam replied truthfully and gasped as Gabriel wrapped his hand around his cock, looking down at it in awe.

“It's even more impressive than I remembered,” he whispered and slowly stroked along the length of Sam's growing erection. 

While he kept one hand slowly moving up and down along Sam's now completely hard dick, his other hand gently massaged the balls. Sam was no longer capable of speech. He was simply moaning loudly and Gabriel was glad that there were only offices on this floor, that were already empty by this time of day. There was no one around who could hear or interrupt them.

“I think this is a perfectly normal reaction but I will need to make absolutely sure,” he told his 'patient' and dragged a finger across the head of Sam's cock, gathering the precum that had collected at the tip. He spread it along the shaft before he started stroking Sam harder and faster. 

Now his actions were accompanied by grunts and gasps as he was quickly sending Sam towards the edge of sweet oblivion. “I think we're almost done here. Everything seems to be fine,” Gabriel commented as he pushed Sam over the edge and into an intense orgasm, stroking him through the waves of pleasure that washed over Sam as he came all over his stomach and the paper cover of the examination table.

While Sam recovered and came down from his high, Gabriel held his hand, looking down at him fondly. 

Breathing heavily Sam remarked, “Wow, this was the best doctor's appointment ever. Hard to believe I was always so reluctant to see any doctor.”

“Ah, I see. But I can reassure you, you haven't missed anything. This treatment is my specialty that only very special patients receive. Maybe you will learn more about my other special treatments when you come back to get that cast off.”

“I feel honored and I can't wait to find out.” Sam sat up and gratefully accepted the tissues Gabriel handed him. He cleaned himself and put his clothes back on. When he was finally back on his feet and mostly steady, he suddenly pushed Gabriel back into the next wall. Trapping the smaller man between the wall and his own body, he put his hands on either side of Gabriel's face and kissed the man. 

It was a hard and passionate kiss. He was still feeling the ghost of the pleasure Gabriel had just given him and he put it all into the kiss. Gabriel reciprocated gladly. When they were both out of breath, Sam released the doctor and took a step back. 

“I will make a new appointment then, to get this cast removed.”

“Yes, you should do that,” Gabriel confirmed without moving from his spot at the wall. 

“Looking forward to it,” Sam told him with a wink and a pointed look at Gabriel's crotch and the obvious bulge there, before he turned and left the office of his Dr. Sexy.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Sam left the hospital his brother was nowhere to be seen. 

“Dammit, Dean. Where are you?” Sam muttered. Although Dean had never agreed to wait for him and the appointment had taken quite a bit longer than expected, he still had a cast on his foot and couldn't walk that well. He definitely needed a ride home.

He hobbled over to a close-by bench where he sat down to call his brother. “Hey, Sammy. What's up? What did the doctor say?” Dean asked as he answered the phone.

“Uhm, my shoulder is fine,” Sam answered, for once ignoring the nickname he hated so much. “But I could really use a ride home. Where are you?”

“I'm busy,” Dean replied and Sam could hear a girl giggling in the background.

“Busy, I can hear that. So that probably means you're not picking me up.”

“Not a chance. I'm sorry. I did wait for your call for a while. What took you so freaking long?”

Sam could feel his face getting hot. Suddenly he was very glad that he was only talking to Dean on the phone. 

“There was another patient before me,” Sam lied. “Well, I guess I have to find another way home then.”

“Yeah, I guess you do,” Dean agreed and hung up.

“Great. Just great,” Sam muttered as he put his phone away and wondered what to do now. He couldn't walk and he didn't have enough money for a cab. 

“Hey, what are you still doing here?” 

Sam looked up to locate the source of the voice only to see Gabriel standing next to bench. He was holding a huge lollipop in his hand. The way he looked at it implied that he couldn't decide whether to eat it or keep it for later. 

“My brother isn't coming to pick me up, so I'm trying to figure out how to get home. And what about you? Is this your version of a cigarette break? Only you go outside to eat candy?” 

“Actually, no. Although that seems to be healthier than smoking. But right now I'm on my way home. One of the kids in my care gave me this lollipop when I stopped by to say goodnight. Kids like me,” Gabriel explained.

“Because your pockets are filled with sweets.”

“Yeah, that could be it. Anyway, you were saying you needed a ride home? I can drop you off at your place if you like.”

“Uhm, yeah, sure. That'd be great, actually,” Sam replied, getting up from the bench to follow Gabriel to the employee parking lot.

“You have got be kidding me,” he stated as Gabriel stopped next to his car. It was a bright red Mini Cooper. And not the more spacious modern model. No, this was an older and very tiny version.  
“Might be a little tight for you,” Gabriel said apologetically. 

He unlocked the car but didn't get in right away. He waited to watch Sam fold his large body into the tiny car. Sam was sitting hunched over, his arms resting on his thighs, his head almost touching the roof of the car.

Gabriel grinned and got in as well to drive the Sasquatch home. They left the parking lot without saying a word as they both were quietly debating whether to talk about what had happened back at the hospital. They both decided against it.

“So, Sam. What is it you do for a living?” Gabriel asked when after a few minutes the silence became too awkward. 

“I'm an intern at a law firm. I just finished my law degree. So now I'm kind of on the lookout for a full time job.”

“A lawyer. That's good to know. I can ask you for advice if I ever get sued for malpractice.”

“How about you just don't get sued for malpractice?”

“Even better.” Gabriel chuckled. “Oh, hey, if you want candy, there's a stash in the bag on the backseat.”

“Ah, thanks but no thanks,” Sam declined. “How can you stand eating so much sugar? Aren't you afraid of getting diabetes?” 

“Hey, who is the doctor here?” Gabriel said indignantly. “I run on sugar. Can't function without it.”

“I am actually inclined to believe that,” Sam replied with a grin. 

“You should. I can show you a study I wrote, that proves it.” Gabriel nodded, looking absolutely serious. “You on the other hand seem to have overindulged when it came to eating your veggies. And here I always thought parents lie when they tell their kids that broccoli makes them big and strong.”

Their conversation continued in this flirty fashion and they both enjoyed teasing each other. So when Sam forgot to tell Gabriel in time where they needed to turn and they ended up having to make a major detour it might not have been quite as accidental as Sam made it out to be.

“One more block. See that big white apartment building there? That's where I live,” Sam said when they had finally found the right street. 

“This looks like a nice place,” Gabriel commented as he parked the car at the curb, right in front of the entrance. 

“It is. And the neighborhood isn't too bad either. There's a park close by where I go running every morning. Well, not right now obviously but I'll start again as soon as this cast has come off. Wait, am I even allowed to go running right away or do I have to wait before I can use the foot normally again? How long is that going to take?” 

Sam stopped talking when he noticed that Gabriel was laughing.

“Oh god, I'm rambling. Sorry, I'll shut up now,” Sam said and blushed. What was Gabriel doing to him. Why was he so nervous? The guy had jerked him off earlier so why was the question of whether to kiss him goodnight or ask him inside making him feel like a teenager with a crush?

“Don't worry. It's adorable,” Gabriel teased, making Sam blush even harder. 

“That is so not helping,” Sam grumbled, which only caused Gabriel to laugh even harder. 

“I'm sorry, Sasquatch, but it's true.”

Sam glared at him but when Gabriel held out a lollipop as a peace offering, he couldn't help but smile. He still hadn't decided what to do next though, when the roaring of a car engine grabbed his attention. In the mirror he could see a black Impala coming to a stop behind them, which suddenly made things very easy for him. 

“Oh, looks like my brother dropped by. I better go now. Thanks for the ride, Gabriel. I really appreciate it.”

“You're welcome. And don't forget, I'll see you in two weeks. Make sure to get an appointment at the end of the day again. We don't want any interruptions when we cut that cast off, do we?” He winked at Sam and Sam could only shake his head at him. 

“I'll see what I can do,” Sam told him. He opened the door and, careful not to hit his head, he climbed out of the car. Before he closed the door he leaned down to look at Gabriel who was smiling wickedly.

Sam reached inside and grabbed the lollipop Gabriel was still holding in his hand.

“Hey!” Gabriel exclaimed.

Sam smiled at Gabriel's protest.

“That's for checking out my ass just now,” he explained. Gabriel's guilty look confirmed his suspicion. “I'll see you in two weeks.” He closed the door and watched his doctor drive away before he turned around to face his brother.

“Couldn't find someone with an even smaller car? Your knees must have been next to your ears in there,” Dean said with a big grin. 

“Haha, very funny. What are you doing here anyway? What happened with that girl I heard over the phone?” 

“I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure you made it home alright. I stopped by the hospital but you had already left so I thought I'd better check no one abducted you or something like that. Who gave you a ride anyway?”

“One of the doctors did. And, as you can see, I am fine. So, about that girl. What happened? Did she insult your car?”

“What? No, of course not. Why would anyone ever want to insult her? She's perfect. No, I just wasn't feeling it, so I left.”

“You weren't feeling it? Are you sick? When has that ever stopped you from having some fun?” 

“Oh, Sammy. Is that what you think of me? I am insulted,” Dean joked. “But enough about me. A doctor took you home, huh? That was very nice of him. Or her.”

“Him. It was Dr. Seksowny who gave me a ride. I was his last patient for the day and he saw me waiting outside,” Sam explained, careful not to look directly at Dean. 

“Really? How nice of him. But be careful there Sammy. There's something about that guy – I don't know. But I don't want you to get hurt.” 

“I'll be careful,” Sam promised. “So, do you want to come in or did you just want to make sure I'm okay and then find someone else to spend the night with? That handsome paramedic maybe?”

“What, Cas? Why would I do that? He's a guy. I don't do guys. It's strictly chicks for me.” 

“Sounds like a little too much protest,” Sam teased. “I just thought – since your dates with 'chick' don't seem to be working out lately, maybe it's time to try something else.”

“Just because being flexible about the gender of your partner works for you, doesn't mean it'll work for me.”

“True. But it doesn't hurt to try. Anyway, I'm going inside now. It's getting cold out here. Are you coming or not?”

“Not,” Dean decided. “Goodnight, Sam.”

“Goodnight, Dean. And say 'hi' to Cas for me,” Sam replied, grinning widely as he turned his back on his brother to go inside.

Dean watched his brother enter the building. “I don't know what you're talking about,” he muttered before walking back to his car. Sitting behind the wheel he realized that going home to an empty apartment somehow wasn't all that appealing. 

He got his phone out and stared at it for moment before he finally dialed the number. Sam would never have to know about this.

“Hello?” When Dean heard the gravelly voice his mind instantly conjured up the image of the man's bright blue eyes and his pulse quickened.

“Hi Cas, it's Dean. I..uhm. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called.” 

He was about to hang up but he heard Cas shout out, “Dean, wait! What's the matter?”

Dean took a deep breath. “Well, I, uhm, I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place and hang out? Sorry, it was a stupid idea.”

“No, of course it wasn't. Why do you think that?”

“Because...I don't know. I don't even know why I called you. I just....I don't know.” 

There was a pause while both tried to figure out what Dean was trying to say.

“I'm not very good at explaining this, am I?” Dean finally asked.

“No, but I think I'm beginning to understand anyway. Look, if you want company I can come over. We'll hang out, no ulterior motives, no strings attached. Just beer and pizza and maybe a ball game on TV. There's no need to define anything just yet,” Cas answered.

“Okay. You get the pizza, I get the beer?” Dean asked after pondering for a moment.

“Deal,” Cas replied. When Dean finally started the car to buy some beer and then go home, he had a smile on his face.

Sam barely had enough time to make something to eat before his phone started beeping, announcing one message after the other. He tried to ignore it but eventually his curiosity won and he checked who was texting him. When he checked the messages he was confused at first. There was no text in any of them, there were only pictures. Pictures of candy. There were lollipops in all shapes and colors as well as candy canes and a variety of chocolate bars.

He had an idea about who was sending these messages although he wondered how Gabriel had found out his phone number. But then he remembered that the number had probably been put into his file at the hospital, to which Gabriel of course had access to.

He scrolled through the pictures to look for some kind of message but there wasn't one. Just the pictures. He decided to ignore the pictures for now and eat dinner first. He could always decide later if and how he should respond.

While he ate there was another message which he ignored until he was finished with his dinner. Then he finally checked his phone again, only to find yet another message from Gabriel. 

_'You could have had all of this candy if you had wanted to. But since you prefer your vegetables I'm eating all of these myself.' ___

__Sam laughed and shook his head at the message. Gabriel was hopeless when it came to candy. He had to think for a moment before he typed an answer._ _

_'I guess I missed my chance. That selection looks delicious. Enjoy. I'm going to sleep now.'_

_'I'd enjoy it more if I could eat it off your body.'_

_'Goodnight, Gabriel.'_

Sam put away his phone but he smiled about the messages he had received. Nevertheless he left the phone in the kitchen because he knew, that if he took the phone into the bedroom, Gabriel wouldn't let him sleep. 

The next morning he saw that this assumption had been correct. He had several new messages on his phone and all of them were pictures of Gabriel eating candy. In some pictures he licked a lollipop and looked seductively at the camera. There was just one text message among all the pictures. 

_'Practicing for you.'_

For a moment Sam didn't know how to reply to that. But after a cup of coffee he replied. 

_'Didn't think you'd need to practice. You did a pretty good job yesterday.'_

This only seemed to spur Gabriel on and for the next few days he kept sending Sam dozens of seductive pictures. Most of them included him eating candy in a way it wasn't supposed to be eaten. Sam hoped no child ever got to see those images. They'd be scarred for life. 

The closer his next appointment at the hospital got, the more pictures Gabriel sent. Eventually Sam had enough and two days before the appointment he made a picture of his own to send to Gabriel. It involved him eating a banana by sticking it as far into his mouth as he possibly could. 

_'You inspired me, so I started practicing myself. Do you think I'm ready for the appointment?'_

He didn't receive a reply so he figured his message had had the intended effect. Either Gabriel was furiously jerking off or he had dropped his phone and broken it. Sam smiled contently. He really couldn't wait for his appointment with Dr. Sexy now. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed as my wonderful beta is super-busy at the moment. I hope there aren't too many mistakes.

“Dude, I'm not giving you a ride again. You have taken things too far,” Dean said on the other end of the line. 

Sam glared at the phone for a moment before he replied. “Come on, Dean. I'm just teasing you. I need a ride. I can't drive myself yet.”

“You should have thought about that earlier.”

“I promise not to mention Castiel,” Sam pleaded with his brother.

“Ever again?”

“For the car ride.”

“Sammy!”

“Oh, come on Dean.” Sam was getting desperate and he was also running out of time. 

“Alright, alright. I'm on my way. But you owe me,” Dean finally agreed which caused Sam to exhale in relieve. 

“I'll get you enough pie to last you a month,” Sam promised.

“That's a start. I'll be there in ten,” Dean said before hanging up.

Sam was feeling a bit nervous now. Soon he would see Gabriel again and after all those texts it was clearly more than just an appointment to remove the cast from his foot.

When Dean rang his doorbell to announce his presence, Sam quickly put on his jacket and on impulse also grabbed the lollipop he’d taken from Gabriel two weeks before. He hadn’t been able to eat it after receiving all those candy pictures but he thought Gabriel might appreciate getting the giant lollipop back. 

Dean rang again, so Sam left his apartment and rushed down the stairs as fast as he could with the cast on his foot. 

“One word and you’re walking the rest of the way,” Dean warned his brother before they got into the car.

“Okay, okay,” Sam agreed though he thought that Dean was definitely protesting too much. Why else should he be so touchy on the subject of Castiel when there was nothing going on between the two of them. Sam was only teasing him because he liked to rile Dean up. But now he was quiet because he really needed the ride to the hospital and didn’t want to risk being left by the side of the road somewhere.

They hardly said a word and Sam was glad when they arrived at the entrance of the hospital and he could leave the tense atmosphere in the car. Before he could enter the building, Dean rolled down the passenger side window and leaned over to call after Sam. 

“I can’t pick you up later though. I have a thing. You’ll have to figure out something else.”

Sam nodded, then turned his back on his brother so Dean couldn’t see his huge grin. He would bet anything that Dean’s ‘thing’ was actually Castiel. But Dean would never admit that to Sam. 

This time Sam didn't need to ask for directions to Dr. Seksowny's office. He would never forget the way there. He arrived at Gabriel's office ten minutes early, so he peeked through the window to see whether Gabriel was there. Sam saw him sitting behind his desk, so with a smile he swung open the door and stopped dead just inside the office.

There were feet sticking out from under Gabriel's desk and they didn't belong to to him. These were clearly female feet, belonging to a woman who was kneeling in front of Gabriel, under his desk, with her head in his lap.

Sam stared for a moment, frozen to the spot. Then, without saying a word, he turned around and fled the office, followed by the sound of Gabriel calling his name. He stopped a few yards down the hall to lean against the wall and catch his breath. With his eyes closed he just stood there for several minutes, trying to calm down.

“Sam? Sam, please look at me. It's not what you think,” Gabriel pleaded but Sam kept his eyes closed, refusing to look at the doctor.

“Sam, I can explain.” Gabriel was practically shouting at Sam now. “It was one of these weird accidents that you can't believe, unless it happened to you.”

Sam opened his eyes now to look at Gabriel. “I'm listening.”

“That woman, Emily, she is an accountant here at the hospital. She just came by because she needed me to sign some papers. And when she got up to leave she noticed that she was missing an earring. It had fallen down and rolled under my desk. When she tried to reach it she accidentally pushed it even farther. She crawled after it and ended up between my legs. Somehow her hair got stuck in my belt buckle. I was just trying to free her when you walked in. That's also the reason why my pants keep sliding down. I had to take off my belt so she could free her hair.”

“You're right, this really is very hard to believe.” Sam wasn't convinced but he risked a glance at Gabriel's pants that he kept pulling up. He was relieved to not see a tell-tale bulge there, so maybe it had all been just a freak accident.

“But it's the truth. Sam, you're all I've been thinking about for the past two weeks,” Gabriel insisted.

“Now that I believe, considering how many texts you sent me.” Sam smiled at Gabriel as he said this, lifting Gabriel's spirits a little.

“You better believe it. And you can also believe what I just told you. There was nothing going on. I haven't even really looked at a woman since you showed up at the emergency room, wearing nothing but that tiny towel.”

Sam finally relaxed. How could he not believe Gabriel was telling the truth?

“And I haven't looked at a woman, or another man, since the first time I watched you sucking on a lollipop.” 

He pushed off the wall and pulled the two-week-old lollipop from his pocket and offered it to Gabriel. The smaller man's face lit up when he saw the candy. He took it gingerly and put it into his breast pocket. 

“I'm saving this for later. First we should get that cast removed and then return to my office,” he told Sam who nodded in agreement.

Gabriel led Sam to a treatment room where a colleague of his carefully removed Sam's cast. 

“Finally that thing is gone,” Sam sighed in relief as the parts of the cast fell to the ground. He stretched out his leg to look at his foot. The cool air on his bare skin felt amazing and it also relieved the itching that had been bothering him for days.

Sam jumped off the table and would have fallen over, had Gabriel not caught him in time. With his doctor's help Sam sat back down on the treatment table. 

“Careful there. Your ankle needs some time to regain full range of motion and strength. Take it slowly for a few days. Dr. Seksowny will show you a few exercises for your foot and refer you to a physical therapist if you like,” the other doctor said and Sam nodded gratefully. 

“Alright, let's get back to my office to work out the details. You can lean on my shoulder, unless you prefer crutches,” Gabriel said, offering Sam a hand to steady him while he got up. 

“No crutches. I just need a few steps to find my balance,” Sam replied, leaning heavily on Gabriel's shoulder.

Slowly they made their way to Gabriel's office. After a few steps Sam got the hang of walking with his stiff ankle but he still held on to Gabriel, just in case. When they reached the office Sam heavily sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

“Does it hurt?” Gabriel asked, pointing at Sam's foot.

“A little,” Sam admitted and immediately Gabriel knelt down in front of him. Carefully he took Sam's foot in his hands, gently massaging it.

“Better?” he asked after a moment.

“Yes,” Sam replied with a sigh of relief.

“Good. Now let me show you what to do so you can soon walk normally again.” Gabriel slowly helped Sam move his foot in different directions, as far as possible without hurting Sam. He explained what Sam would have to do every day until he got his full range of motion back and showed Sam the exercises.

“It's going to take some time but if you practice you will soon be as good as new,” Gabriel told his patient while his hands started to move upwards along Sam's leg. But Sam quickly stopped his doctor and got up from his seat. 

“Wait. I want to make sure that I can remember everything. Sit down. You are going to be my guinea-pig,” he told Gabriel with a grin.

He repeated the exercises Gabriel had just shown him a few times with the doctor's foot, until he was sure that he would be able to remember them the next day. 

Sensing that Sam was done Gabriel started to get up but a hand on his chest held him in his seat. 

“Oh no, you stay there. I have plans for you,” Sam told Gabriel with a mischievous grin as his hand slid from Gabriel's chest down to his crotch where it came to a stop. Gabriel sharply sucked in some air, when Sam started rubbing him through his pants. His body reacted to the touch, pressing his quickly hardening cock against Sam's hand. 

Sam smiled and got up, leaning forward to kiss his doctor. “Hmm, you taste like candy,” he mumbled against Gabriel's lips, licking them before letting his tongue slip past them, muffling the doctor's response. 

Eventually his position became too uncomfortable, as he couldn't put much weight on his stiff foot, so Sam had to kneel down again. Since he now couldn't reach Gabriel's mouth anymore he started to unbutton the shirt kissing and licking all the newly exposed skin as he worked his way down.

“God, Sam, that is not a lollipop,” Gabriel moaned when Sam had worked the shirt open and moved back up along Gabriel's torso to suck on his nipples. “But I do get an idea what they feel like when I eat them,” he added as Sam moved on to the other nipple and pushed the shirt and lab coat off Gabriel's shoulders. 

Sam didn't reply. He kept on exploring Gabriel's body with his lips, tongue and fingers but Gabriel couldn't stop talking.

“You know, I thought it was me who wanted to eat candy off your body, not the other way around. Although you don't seem to need any candy at all. It's because I'm just naturally sweet, isn't it?”

Finally Sam looked up. “You don't ever shut up, do you?” he asked with amusement. “I think I have to something about that.” 

He put a hand behind Gabriel's head to pull him down and kissed him again. “I like to listen to you. But right now this is a much better occupation for your mouth.”

“I have to say I agree,” Gabriel mumbled and then went quiet because his tongue was too busy entwining itself with Sam's. 

While they were busy kissing Sam tried to open Gabriel's pants. Since he was otherwise occupied and kneeling in a somewhat awkward position it was slow work. Gabriel's cock, now rock-hard, was straining against the fabric of the pants which didn't make Sam's work any easier. And the fact that Gabriel's whole body jerked every time Sam's hand brushed against his cock further complicated the task.

Of course, after the first accidental touch, Sam made sure to brush against the hard bulge as much as possible. He enjoyed the reaction this got from Gabriel.

Eventually he managed to open the pants though and reach inside to free Gabriel's cock that was already leaking beads of precum. 

Sam broke from their passionate kiss to sit back on his calves and get a good look at all of Gabriel that was now on display. His fingers gently stroked the length of Gabriel's erection, drawing gasps from the doctor's mouth.

The sounds coming from Gabriel spurred Sam on. He gripped the cock in front of him a little tighter and firmly stroked up and down. After a few strokes he leaned in closer and gave the tip a little lick. Gabriel moaned loudly, making Sam smile. Apparently Gabriel was beyond speech now, which was exactly where Sam wanted him.

“Good thing I practiced,” Sam whispered with a mischievous grin, looking up at his sexy doctor. He met Gabriel's eyes that sparkled with lust and anticipation. But before he had the chance to make a sassy remark, Sam slowly started to go down on him.

“Saaaannngggg,” Gabriel moaned as Sam swallowed him down as far as he could. 

For a moment Sam stayed still, just hollowing his cheeks to create suction. Then he slowly moved up again, dragging his tongue along the shaft. He let the cock slip out of his mouth and placed a little kiss on the tip before swallowing it down again. 

After repeating this procedure for a few times he could tell that Gabriel was getting close. His breathing was ragged and the moans were getting louder. With an obscene pop Sam let Gabriel slip out of his mouth and used his hands to finish the doctor off with a few quick strokes. 

With a sound between a gasp and a scream Gabriel came all over his stomach and Sam's hands. When the waves of his orgasm had ebbed away, Gabriel closed his eyes and let his head fall back to catch his breath. 

Sam smiled happily. He got up to wipe his hands clean with some paper towels. He also grabbed some for Gabriel as well. When he turned around, the doctor had somewhat recovered and was smiling at Sam. 

Sam carefully walked back over, leaned down and kissed Gabriel until the older man pushed him off, breathing hard. 

“Goodness, Sasquatch. I don't have such a huge lung volume,” he grinned and then sat up to clean himself and get dressed again. 

“I guess we need to work on that then,” Sam replied, kissing Gabriel again until he was pushed away once more. 

“Don't worry, practice makes perfect,” Sam teased and Gabriel grinned.

“I can attest to that. I have to say, I approve of your use of bananas and as your doctor I advise you to eat at least one a day.”

“I thought doctors always recommend apples?”

“Oh no. An apple a day keeps the doctor away. And we don't want that, do we?”

“No, of course not,” Sam laughed. “Oh, and speaking of practice....,” he added while reaching into Gabriel's breast pocket to retrieve the lollipop. 

Gabriel took the lollipop and looked at it with admiration. Sam grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer for a quick kiss before he turned to leave.

“I'll leave you two alone now,” Sam said and then left the office of his Dr. Sexy. Only when he reached the parking lot did he remember that he didn't have a ride home. With a sigh and a tingle of anticipation he turned around and looked at hospital. He knew just where to go.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Sam had returned to Gabriel's office, the doctor had unwrapped the lollipop Sam had returned to him and he was licking it, a look of complete bliss on his face.

“Seeing you look at that thing the way you look at me sometimes is slightly disturbing,” Sam said after watching Gabriel for a moment. 

Gabriel jumped, startled by Sam's sudden appearance but he quickly regained his composure and cracked a wicked smile. 

“Too bad you missed the sweet-talking.” 

Sam laughed and shook his head. “Actually, I think I'm glad I missed it. The reason I'm here though is because I need a ride home. Again. My brother is busy.”

“You just came back to ask for a ride? I'm disappointed, I thought you came back because you just can't be without me.” Gabriel pouted, which just made Sam laugh even more. He took the few steps that were necessary to cross the room and reach Gabriel. Then he bent down to kiss the doctor, tasting the sugary lollipop on Gabriel's lips.

“That's more like it,” Gabriel grinned. “So, you need a ride again, huh?” he said after a pause while he looked sadly at his partly eaten lollipop. 

“You know you can just re-wrap that and finish eating it later, right?” Sam asked with a smile. 

Gabriel looked up at him and sighed. “Yeah, you're right,” he agreed while he reached for the plastic wrapper to save the candy for later. Then he got up and led the way out of the office, grabbing Sam's butt as he passed him.

Sam just smiled while he followed Gabriel to the parking lot. He really didn't mind that Dean was too busy to give him a ride. Any excuse to spend more time with his sexy doctor was a good one. And judging by Gabriel's reaction the doctor in question felt the same way.

“Just so you know, I have to make a stop on the way,” Gabriel informed Sam when they reached the car.

“That's okay, I have time,” Sam replied and folded his long limbs into the tiny car. Gabriel watched him with adoration before getting in himself. 

They left the parking lot and, like Gabriel had announced, they didn't drive straight to Sam's place but instead Gabriel stopped in front of a drug store. 

“I won't be long,” Gabriel said and hopped out of the car and disappeared inside the store before Sam could even untangle his arms to open his door. So he just sat back and waited for Gabriel to return, which really only took a few minutes. 

When Gabriel got back into the car he had two plastic bags with him. He deposited one of them on the backseat. Sam suspected that it contained nothing but sweets but he didn't really have time to wonder about it as Gabriel dropped the other bag in his lap.

“Here, there's something for you inside.” 

Curious Sam looked inside the bag and saw a small cardboard box with a picture of a moose next to a brand new toothbrush. He picked up the strange packet and read the writing on it.

“Anti slip pads for showers and bathtubs.” He looked at Gabriel. “They are moose-shaped.”

“Yes, they match my favorite towel,” he grinned widely. “And, what's even more important, they will prevent you from slipping in the shower again. As much as I enjoyed meeting you in the emergency room, I don't want to make it a regular occurrence.”

Sam nodded in agreement. “You're right. Thank you for these.” He waved the anti slip pads. “I really should have bought some a long time ago.”

He put the packet back into the bag, noticing the toothbrush again. “And what about....”

“Hey, isn't that your brother?” Gabriel interrupted the question and Sam looked up.

There was Dean, walking down the street next to another guy. And the other guy, who looked suspiciously like Castiel, had his arm around Dean's waist. 

“Yes,” Sam confirmed, surprised. “That is my brother. And he's with...”

“My cousin,” Gabriel finished the sentence. “Now that's a surprise.”

“Wait, Castiel is your cousin?” 

“Yep. And it looks like he's banging your brother. Want me stop?”

“What? No. Obviously Dean doesn't want me to know. Plus I can tease him so much better if we don't confront him now,” Sam said with an evil grin.

Gabriel mirrored Sam's expression. “I like the way you're thinking.”

The surprise of seeing Dean with Castiel out in the open on the street had completely distracted Sam, so he didn't realize that they were not actually going to his place until Gabriel pulled into the driveway of a small house in a completely different part of town.

“Uhm, Gabriel? Where are we?”

“Oh, this is my house. You said you needed a ride but you never specified where you wanted to go.” Gabriel flashed a brilliant smile. “But don't worry, I got you a toothbrush.”

When Sam didn't answer and made no move to get out of the car Gabriel was suddenly worried he had rushed things a little too much and scared the younger man. 

“I'm sorry Sam. I should have asked you. I'll take you home if you want,” he said, completely serious now. 

Sam looked at him and shook his head. “No, it's okay. I just didn't expect this.” Sam smiled. “But I like the way you’re thinking.”

Gabriel didn't notice he'd been holding his breath until he exhaled in relief at Sam's words. “Good. It was really a spontaneous idea. It occurred to me that we have no more appointments as you're healed and I didn't want to risk not seeing you again.”

“I don't think you had any reason to worry about that. You're not getting rid of me any time soon,” Sam grinned and leaned over to kiss Gabriel, chasing away the last bit of tension the other man had still been feeling.

“Let's go inside. I want a tour of your place,” Sam finally encouraged Gabriel and both men got out of the car. 

“Oh, hey, you forgot the other bag,” Sam said but since Gabriel had already reached the front door he quickly reached back into the car to pick up the bag from the back seat himself. “Well, looks like you have quite a night planned,” he muttered loud enough for Gabriel to hear, after he took a look inside the bag while walking up to the house. The bag did contain some candy but not as much as Sam had expected. The rest of the items inside were all condoms.

Gabriel blushed a little and unlocked the door so he didn't have to look at Sam right that moment. “I just wanted to be prepared,” he admitted and walked through the door, still not looking at Sam. 

Ever since they'd arrived at his place he had lost his confidence. He only realized what he'd done when Sam had asked him where they were and what had seemed like a good idea at that time, now made him incredibly nervous. This was taking things a lot further than just a flirt and a blow job in his office. 

Taking the kid, this young, gorgeous, perfect Sasquatch to his house made things suddenly very real and Gabriel realized that he wanted this fling with Sam to work out and become something more. It was something new and he was nervous because he didn’t know if Sam felt the same way. That’s why he avoided to look at Sam, to prevent him from seeing the look in Sam’s eyes once he realized that they were stepping into more serious territory and he wasn’t ready for it yet. And even though Sam had said that he wanted to be there, that he wanted to stay, Gabriel was afraid he might still change his mind. 

Therefore he didn't notice Sam closing the door behind them and moving around to stand in front of him until a large hand on his chest pushed him backwards, slamming him against the door. Before he had a chance to react Sam's lips captured his and a tongue slid inside his mouth to tangle with his own tongue and ignite a tingling feeling all over his body. 

Gabriel could hardly move with Sam pressing his large, muscular body against him, keeping him flat against the door as they kissed. But his hands were free, so he cupped one behind Sam's head while the other one found and squeezed Sam's butt. 

“Being prepared is good,” Sam whispered against Gabriel's lips. He ground his hips against the doctor whose hands just pulled him in closer, muffled moans mixing into their kiss.

“So, didn't you say something about wanting a tour of the place,” Gabriel asked after a few more minutes. He was slightly out of breath and the door against his back was starting to become really uncomfortable.

“Yes, I did. And I now exactly where I want to start the tour,” Sam answered with a wink.

“Right, the bedroom,” Gabriel grinned and winked back at Sam. “It's upstairs, straight ahead, go on up, I'll be right behind you.” The way Sam had kissed him just then had chased away his worries and he felt more like himself again, eager to taste and explore more of his moose than he already had.

Sam chuckled at that but did what Gabriel said and slowly started to move up the stairs. Gabriel quickly picked up the bag with the candy and the condoms that Sam had dropped on the floor next to the door. Then he followed Sam upstairs admiring the perfect ass that moved right in his line of sight.

Inside the bedroom Sam looked around and made a show of looking around the room as if Gabriel really was giving him a tour of the house. 

“Nice layout. Big bed right in the center of the room. I like that,” Sam said, looking right at Gabriel, expectation shining in his eyes. 

“Yes, and the placement means I can do this,” Gabriel agreed with a wicked grin and tackled Sam so they both landed on the bed with Gabriel on top of Sam.

Gabriel did his best to pin the larger man beneath him and capture Sam's mouth in a passionate kiss. Their hands started roaming across each others' bodies, opening buttons and pushing clothes out of the way to reach naked skin.

Since undressing was impossible while lying on top of Sam, Gabriel sat up with his legs on either side of Sam's thighs. Quickly he took his own shirt off before grabbing hold of the hem of Sam's shirt to pull it up and over Sam's head.

He ran his hands over Sam's naked chest, lightly trailing his fingers along the ribs, making Sam squirm beneath him. “Are you ticklish?” he asked as he leaned forward so his breath ghosted over Sam's skin, leaving goose-bumps in it's wake. He quickly kissed them away.

“Yes, I'm a little ticklish,” Sam admitted in a breathy voice, still squirming under Gabriel's hands and mouth. 

“That's good to know,” Gabriel muttered against Sam's skin before kissing him again, hard and passionately. The kiss became more and more intense and needy, almost frantic. Gabriel pressed himself against Sam but he felt like he just couldn't get close enough, even though his tongue was practically so entangled with Sam's that it was difficult to say where one ended and the other began.

But it wasn't enough. There wasn't enough skin on skin contact as long as they were both still wearing their pants. So Gabriel pushed himself off Sam very sudden and quickly climbed off the bed. This was accompanied by an inarticulate sound of protest from Sam which ended with a sharp intake of breath as Gabriel dropped his pants and climbed back onto the bed stark naked.

He was obviously already very aroused, which made it difficult for him to concentrate on anything else than ravishing the man on his bed right away. Not that Sam would have minded, he was already too far gone for any coherent thought. He hardly had enough time to recover from his appointment with Dr. Sexy earlier that day. After all he hadn't had the chance to find his own release after sucking Gabriel off.

But before Gabriel could do anything about Sam's arousal he had to get the larger man out of his jeans. That Sam squirmed at Gabriel's touch didn't make it any easier but Gabriel tugged hard a few times and the jeans finally hit the floor. 

Now that finally all their clothes were out of the way, Gabriel slowly crawled up to the head of the bed along Sam's body, kissing, licking and nibbling the skin of his lover on his way there, savoring the slightly salty taste and the tense and twitching muscles as Sam fought hard to stay in control and not just come pretty much untouched.

Gabriel would have enjoyed drawing this out even longer but he could tell that Sam needed his release. After all he had given Gabriel a fantastic blow job earlier but had received nothing in return. Yet. Gabriel was about to change that. 

Without losing contact with Sam he reached for the plastic bag that lay forgotten next to them on the bed. He rifled through the contents and came up with a condom and a small bottle of lube. He didn't put the bag too far away though. He needed to keep the candy close for later. No way was he giving up on his plan of eating candy off Sam's body. And he'd need some after-sex-candy anyway.

But first he needed to make Sam come undone underneath him, feel him spasm around him and make him scream his name. With a practiced move he lubed up his fingers and slowly and gently started to work Sam open, while his other hand was tightly wrapped around the base of Sam's rock-hard cock. Every now and then he'd squeeze a little harder, mirroring the rhythm of his other hand.

“Pleeeaaaseeee,” Sam begged very soon. Gabriel grinned and teased him some more before he completely stopped touching Sam very abruptly. This was met with a loud moan and more begging. 

“Gabe, pleeeaaseee. I need you. Now.”

Gabriel fondly looked down at his lover before giving in and bending forward to kiss Sam on the lips.

“Ssshhh, just a moment,” he whispered, kissing Sam once more before withdrawing to reach for a condom.

He took his time positioning himself between Sam's legs, not wanting to rush things even though it was hard to reign in his own desire. But he was afraid of hurting Sam, so he was holding back, pushing in very slowly.

“Gabriel,” Sam moaned in the most needy voice Gabriel had ever heard. “Just....just fuck me already.” He sounded so sexy and dirty that Gabriel let go of all his control and pushed in all the way in one swift stroke. 

He moaned in relief at the sweet friction while Sam's gasp at the intrusion was almost a scream of pleasure. Gabriel froze, making sure Sam really was okay but the lustful look in his eyes was all the confirmation he needed and there was no holding back anymore. 

He knew they both wouldn't last very long. He had kept Sam on the edge for a while now, which was arousing enough on its own, but by feeling Sam squeeze his cock with his muscles, he was getting closer to the same edge very quickly. So he set a quick pace to not be too far behind Sam. 

Very soon Sam was already there, spasming around him, moaning loudly. When he started to come he screamed Gabriel's name, although it was difficult to make out in between the moans and gasps.

But Gabriel did hear it and it was exactly the way he had imagined it. It was also the last push that he'd needed to fall over the edge of sweet oblivion himself. His rhythm faltered as his orgasm slammed into him and after screaming Sam's name he finally collapsed on top of his lover, just barely finding the strength to move up far enough to capture Sam's mouth in a sloppy kiss.

After a few minutes of catching their breaths they had recovered enough to clean themselves up with some tissues. When they were finally somewhat clean and lying comfortably next to each other on the bed Gabriel suddenly sat up and reached for the plastic bag.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, slightly worried since he was still a little too exhausted to start another round.

“Something is missing. Ah, here it is,” Gabriel replied, holding up a package of cigarettes, showing it too Sam. 

“Wait, you smoke?” Sam was appalled.

“Only when the cigarettes are made of chocolate,” Gabriel told him. “Want one?”

Sam thought for a moment and then nodded. For a while they were quiet, savoring the taste of the chocolate. They finished off the entire pack that way. 

“Oh, already empty,” Gabriel said disappointed. Sam laughed but it turned into a yawn. “I guess we might as well sleep then.” With a huge, satisfied smile he handed Sam the toothbrush he'd bought for him earlier. 

“See? I knew you'd need it.”

Sam smiled happily as he took it, ruffling Gabriel's hair affectionately. “I cannot wait to continue the tour around your place,” he said ambiguously.

“Well, I suggest we test my kitchen counter in the morning then,” Gabriel replied with a wink, drawing Sam in for another long and gentle kiss. 

Whatever he had with Sam was like nothing he'd ever had before, and the fact that this was only just the beginning made things even better. It made Gabriel excited for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all you lovely people for reading my first ever Sabriel story and for leaving comments and kudos. Those mean so much and inspire me to keep writing. So again, thank you to everyone of you :)


End file.
